forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 Winter Event
|image = 2015_Winter_Event.png |subtitle = 'December ??, 2017 - January ??, 2018' }} Introduction The is a seasonal event that will run from December ??, 2017 to January ??, 2018. The player will need stars to open presents - 10 stars for 1 present. One way to earn stars is by doing quests for Frosty and other quest givers. The player will also get 10 stars dailyDaily stars are rewarded in a an auto-fulfilled quest. and the player can also find stars hidden in some presents. Stars are also available for diamonds10 stars for 80 diamonds, 25 stars for 180 diamonds, and 100 stars for 700 diamonds.. To access the presents window, click the Winter Event Button at the left side of the screen of your browser or at the right side in the app (pictured to the left). Every day there will be a new set of rewards hidden in the presents. The player uses stars to open them to claim what is hidden inside. The player can open as many presents as they can afford and win everything over and over again. Each day, before the daily quest is displayed, an auto-fulfilled quest is displayed which rewards 10 stars to the player. The quest does not have any prerequisite and only appears once a day There are also special awards hidden among the presents. "Show 2" reveals two random presents on the board and gives the player 3 stars. "Double Payout" doubles the reward in the next present to be opened. "Shuffle All" resets all the presents. When "Shuffle All" appears, the player needs to press "Start" again and in addition claim 10 new stars. Winter Village Set This time InnoGames introduces a set that can be arranged in many different combinations, suitable for your preferred playstyle. However, make sure the buildings you placed touch enough of the other Winter Village set buildings, so that they all give you their full bonuses. Rewards Quest rewards * Quest ??: 1 Portrait of Frosty * Quest ??: 1 Portrait of ? and 1 Portrait of ? Overall Rewards Complete '''5' quests'': Madame Fortuna's Tent Complete '''10' quests'': 25 Stars Complete '''20' quests'': 25 Stars Complete '''34' quests'': Straw Star Tent Daily Quests Throughout the event quest givers present a new quest to be solved each day. Every solved quest grants the player with an amount of stars. The quests don't need to be solved the same day, but they have to be solved in the order they are presented. Quest 1: *''Frosty:'' "Gather 150 coins" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars Quest 2: *''Frosty:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings of other players" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars Quest 3: *''Frosty:'' "Build 2 decorations from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars Quest 4: *''Frosty:'' "In production buildings, finish the shortest production option 20 times" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars Quest 5: *''Frosty:'' "Gather 50 goods by collecting or trading" and "Spend 15 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars Quest 6: *''Frosty:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars Quest 7: *''Frosty:'' "In a production building, finish a 4-hour production 15 times" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars Quest 8: *''Frosty:'' "Win 5 battles without losing in between OR donate 100 goods either from your current era or the era below to the guild treasury" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars Quest 9: *''Frosty:'' "Recruit 2 units from your age or 3 units from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars Quest 10: *''Frosty:'' "Research a technology OR donate 300 goods either from your current era or the previous era to the guild treasury" and "Spend 20 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars Quest 11: *''Frosty:'' "Build 2 residential buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 13 Stars Quest 12: *''Frosty:'' "Gather 100 goods by collecting or trading" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 13 Stars Quest 13: *''Frosty:'' "In a production building, finish a 1-hour production 20 times" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 13 Stars Quest 14: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 15: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 16: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 17: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 18: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 19: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 20: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 21: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 22: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 23: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 24: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 25: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 26: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 27: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 28: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 29: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 30: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 31: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 32: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 33: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 34: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Daily Special Prizes Note: This is a list of the daily special prizes during the event currently running on '''BETA'. It will be used as a reference list.'' Daily Special Prizes can either be won in presents the same day or, if they are special buildings, sometimes can be bought the following day for diamonds. Other Events Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2017 Winter Event Category:Winter Village